


Book 21 Rewrite

by Rubyya



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: I had to rewrite a part of book 21 for school.
Kudos: 2





	Book 21 Rewrite

Odysseus took a deep breath. He was dressed in a beggar’s garb, twenty years of adventure adding to the disguise. He was finally back home, in Ithaca. A quick look to make sure no one was watching and he slipped through the palace gates, his former home. Past the courtyard and stables was a group of men, presumably suitors, attempting the contest Penelope had set up to find her next husband. It was almost laughable to watch as they attempted to string his old bow, let alone shoot through twelve axe handles. He was the only one who could win the contest, Penelope still had hope he was alive. 

His love was what led Odysseus to ask the suitors for a chance. They all laughed and handed him the bow. After all, there was no harm in letting an old man try. Odysseus played around with the bow, examining it, putting on a show. What he didn’t see was two of the suitors whispering to each other. In a single motion Odysseus strung the bow, and made to shoot through the handles, before realizing there were no arrows. One of the suitors had taken them away. 

Before Odysseus could even ask for an arrow he was surrounded by the other suitors. He’d fought all manner of creatures on his quest, but even he was no match for thirty or so men, all strong in their own right. It was clear his identity had been found out, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was dragged kicking and screaming out of the palace gates, and back to the road where the entire journey had started. To the suitors they were being merciful in not cutting off his head, though Odysseus would care to disagree. 

The gates were locked now, with Odysseus on one side and Penelope on the other. With a sigh Odysseus made his way to an old tavern, one he had been going to long before he had even become king. The owner was the same man, now over sixty, just as jolly as ever, running around with orders and the latest gossip. Odysseus took a spot by the wall and hid in the shadows. He might not have enough coin to by a drink but it cost nothing to sit and listen, and listen he did. Despite the many years he had been gone, the gossip was almost the same, simply with different names. 

As Odysseus sat in his corner, he couldn’t help but be thankful that he was back home, in Ithaca. He might be a real beggar now, but it was better than being a stranger in a strange land. A mug of ale dropped onto the table in front of him, courtesy of the owner, with a whispered, “For you, my king.”


End file.
